My Special Birthday Gift
by millionlittlepapercuts
Summary: Ulangtahun Sakura!Teman sekelasnya mengucapkan selamat&memberi hadiah.Tp,Ia hanya mendapat ucapan HB saja dari pacarnya.Sakura merasa pacarnya tdk serius,mempertanyakannya dan akhirnya dia diberi hadiah spesial..Note:Special for Miya Aiko-chan's b'day!


_**Hey minna! Konbanwa... :) Yuka-chan balik lagi nih... Jadi bingung sendiri nggak tahu deh fict ini bagus apa nggak. Pertama kalinya SasoSaku! *megap-megap nggak jelas* Ah, yasudlah. Mari kita mulai.**_

_**This fict special dedicated for:**_

_**Miya Aiko**_

_**(Happy birthdap Miya-chan! :3)**_

_**And also, YOU!**_

**CAMERA.. ROLLING.. AND.. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE?**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, AU, Gaje, abal, aneh, alay, Sakura's POV. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ AND FLAME!**

**

* * *

**"Sakuraaaa!"

Terdengar teriakan nyaring Ibu dari lantai bawah. Aku mendesah pelan dan menendang selimut tempat aku bergumul di dalamnya. "Apaa?" Teriaku tak kalah nyaring. "Bangun! Lihat jam berapa sekarang?" Teriak ibu lagi. Aku mendecak dan melirik jam beker yang penuh perekat sana-sini. Jem beker itu sudah dua kali aku hancurkan lantaran suara yang sangat berisik. Hebatnya, jam itu masih hidup sampai sekarang.

07.00am.

Jam tujuh pagi? Ayolah! Sekolah kan masuk pukul 8? Argghhh!

"Sakuraaa!"

Aku mendesah panjang. "Iya-iya! Sebentar!" Ucapku malas dan dengan seluruh tenaga yang ada, berdiri dari ranjangku yang aman dan empuk ini. Aku menyalakan lampu kamar mandi dan membasuh wajahku dengan air dingin yang segar, sayangnya, tak cukup membuatku_ fresh_ seperti habis mandi. Aku berjalan menuju pintu dan memutar kenop dengan tanganku. Sempat kulirik kalender, tanggal 12 Juni... Dan angka itu dilingkari spidol berwarna merah. Hari apa sih?

Kakiku menuruni 2 anak tangga sekaligus. Menjadi kebiasaanku. Kamarku memang terletak di lantai 2. "Pagi..." Sapaku tak bersemangat, masih dengan mulut menguap dan mata tertutup seolah dilem sekuat tenaga oleh makhluk halus. Lalu, CPRROTTT!

"Arrrggghhh!" Erangku kesal. Aku dilempari telur? Oh, sial!

"Sai-nii! Ngapain sih, ngelemparin gue nggak jelas segala?" Pekikku menuding Sai, kakak sulungku yang menyebalkan. Sai malah tersenyum tanpa dosa. "Baka, kau lupa hari ini hari apa, ya?" Tanya Sai menunjuk kalender. Tepat di tanggal dua belas. Aku mendecak kesal dan membasuh wajahku dengan saputangan basah dari Ibu. "Tangal 12! Lalu? Tanggal jadianmu dengan Ino, hah?" Tanyaku kesal.

Sai menggeleng kecil. "Bukan, Tanggal jadianku 17 Juni tahu!" Ralatnya menggoyangkan telunjuknya ke kanan dan kiri.

Ibu yang mendengarnya, menggeleng dan tersenyum simpul. "Ayolah, langsung saja. Kasihan kan adikmu begitu bangun tidur dilempari telur?"

Aku mendecak. "Ini hari ulangtahunmu, ya?" Tanyaku melipat kedua tanganku di depan dada. "Bukan, sudah kubilang. Tapi, hari ulangtahunmu, baka!" Jawab Sai-nii membuka pintu kulkas. Aku cengok sesaat.

"Hah? Ulangtahunku?" Pekikku tak percaya. Ibu menepuk pundakku, yang untungnya tidak dikenai lemparan telur oleh Sai-nii. "Kau lupa karena terlalu sibuk sebagai siswa kelas akhir SMP, kan? Jadi, Ibu dan Sai-nii berencana membuat kejutan untukmu." Ujar Ibu lembut. Aku menggaruk kepalaku layaknya orang gila. "Iya, ya?" Tanyaku pada diri sendiri.

"Happy birthday, baka!" Ujar Sai-nii. Tangannya membawa piring pipih berisikan cheesecake strawberry, kue kesukaanku. "Ugh, berhenti memanggilku baka, atau kusuruh Ino memutuskanmu!" Ucapku dengan nada sebal, padahal aku tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyum lebar di wajahku. Sai-nii lalu menaruh cheesecake itu di atas meja, dan menaruh lilin angka 15 diatasnya. Diambilnya korek dan menyalakan lilin itu.

"Jangan gitu dong ama gua! Belinya mahal nih!" Gerutu Sai-nii. "Nih, tiup lilinnya biar cepet makannya!" Ucapnya tak sabar. Ibu mencubit lengan Sai-nii. "Sai!" Tegur ibuku. Sai-nii tersenyum tanpa dosa menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. Aku tertawa kceil dan menggumamkan, '_mampus,'_ kecil. "Make a wish dulu ya!" Ujar Ibuku mengingatkan. Aku mengangguk senang, kupejamkan mataku.

"_Semoga, tahun ini, aku bisa sukses, masuk ke Konoha High School, Lulus dengan NEM bagus... Juga... longlast dengan Si Pasir Merah."_

FUUUH!

Aku meniup lilin itu usai aku membuat permintaan. "Hore! Makan-makan!" Teriak Sai tak sabar dan mengambil pisau kue. "Weits! Tunggu Lo!" Cegahku menahan tangan Sai-nii yang siap menjamah kue yang lezat itu. "Gue yang motong kue nya. Oke?" Aku tersenyum jahil ke arah Sai-nii, membuat abangku itu mendecak kesal. Ibu tersenyum.

Aku memotong kue dengan ukuran sedang, "Untuk Ibu!" Ujarku senang dan menyodorkan kue itu kepada Ibu.

Potongan kedua, untukku. Aku mengambil bagian paling besar dan paling banyak krimnya. Dan terakhir, satu potongan kecil untuk Sai-nii.

* * *

"Happy birthday Sakura-chan!" Ujar Ino tersenyum simpul kepadaku. Dia menyodorkan sebuah kotak kecil berhiaskan kertas kado berwarna pink lembut. "Wah.." Ucapku senang mengocok-ngocok kado dari Ino di dekat telingaku. "Apa isinya?" Tanyaku antusias. Ino tersenyum jahil padaku. "Hehe, buka sendiri dong! Kalo dikasih tau nggak seru!" Ujarnya menyilangkan telunjuknya di depan bibirnya. Aku mengerucutkan bibirku. "Huh, oke. Nanti aku buka sekalian sama kado yang lain! Thanks ya Ino!" Ucapku senang menyubit pipi chubby Ino. Heran, padahal badannya kurus langsing, kenapa pipinya chubby ya?

Aku sampai di kelas diiringi teriakan_ happy birthday_ dari seluruh anak yang ada disana—Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Gaara dan Lee—. Karena ini masih kepagian, maka sekolah masih sepi. Termasuk kelas 9B tersayangku ini. "Sakura-chan, mau hadiah apa? Dengan semangat masa muda pasti akan kubelikan!" Ujar Lee semangat, seperti biasa. Dan aku tertawa kecil melihat gayanya bak superhero. Semua orang tahu, Lee menyukaiku. Tapi, aku tidak ada tanggapan apa-apa dengannya. Kalau dia nggak nembak, nggak apa-apa kan? Lagian aku sudah punya orang yang bagiku, sangat spesial.

"Pagi."

Semua mata disana beralih ke asal suara, yang muncul dari seorang lelaki berambut merah marun, bertampang babyface, dan bermata coklat. Ya, inilah cowok yang sangat spesial memenuhi relung hatiku. Akasuna No Sasori. Di punggungnya, selain tas sekolah Ia juga menyandang sebuah tas berisikan gitar. Sasori memang anggota klub musik, dan menjadi gitaris karena bakatnya memeainkan gitar. Dia berjalan didepanku.

"Happy birthday," Bisiknya pelan, menggenggam tanganku pelan dan melepaskannya lagi.

**Hah? Dia megang tanganku tuh?**

KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Sepanjang pelajaran sekolah, aku hanya menopang dagu memainkan pensilku. Aku hampir saja menjadi sasaran empuk kemarahan Kakashi-sensei, kalau saja anak yang lain tidak mengalihkan perhatian Kakashi-sensei. Anko-sensei juga sudah mendeath-glare ku berkali-kali.

Yang kupikirkan sekarang, hanya tangan Sasori yang barusan menggeamku sesaat. Pertama kalinya aku bersentuhan langsung dengannya. Sepanjang aku jadian dengannya, hanya sekali dia bilang 'aishiteru'. Saat menebakku. Itu saja, sisanya tidak pernah. Sasori memang bisa dibilang anak yang asosial. Jarang berkomunikasi. Wajahnya pun dingin dan tidak berekspresi.

Itulah sebabnya, hanya dengan Sasori menyentuh tanganku sesaat, aku merasa lupa segalanya. Walaupun begitu, rasa senangku ini perlahan pudar. Aku mulai berpkir, apa Sasori tidak serius denganku? Dia hanya mengucapkan 'happy birthday'. Sementara Lee dan Sasuke menyalamiku serta memberiku hadiah.

Aku mendengus menghapus anggapan buruk itu.

Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir, kenapa Sasori terlihat tidak serius denganku ya? Sasori yang merupakan gitaris di band sekolah—Akatsuki—lebih terlihat serius dengan bandnya. Setiap hari dia membawa gitar. Tapi, aku bahkan belum pernah melihatnya membawa gitar. Dia selalu menolak jika Aku memintanya memainkan gitarnya didepanku. Apa dia memang nggak serius denganku ya?

Aku menggelng lagi. Menghapus prasangka buruk itu lagi.

* * *

"Iya ya, kalau dipikir-pikir, kau memang jarang sekali berkontak langsung dengannya." Komentar Ino saat kucurahkan rasa kecewaku pada Sasori. Aku mengangguk. Sai-nii dan Ino sering berkencan. Mungkin, sudah ciuman? Ingin rasanya kutanyakan, tapi takut malah Aku yang iri...

"Kalau begitu, sekarang kau pastikan perasaan dia padamu, Sakura." Ujarnya menepuk bahuku. Aku meliriknya. "Bagaimana caranya?" Tanyaku.

"Kalau sekarang dia tidak memberimu hadiah, artinya dia nggak serius. Tapi kalau memberi hadiah, yaah.. bisa dibilang serius." Jelas Ino. Aku memutar bola mata hijauku bosan. "Bagaimana caranya aku menemui dia?" Tanyaku lagi.

Ino menyeruput jus jeruknya. Kami memang sedang mengobrol di kantin. "Yah, samperin. Tanyain deh. Susah amat!" Dengus Ino.

"Ino-chaaan... Kau lupa ya? Tiap ada Sasori pasti ada dua makhluk aneh! Deidara dan Tobi pasti mengekor! Kalau aku sapa, mereka langsung men-cie-kan aku!" Rutukku kesal. Sasori dan Aku paling malas kalau di-cie-kan oleh anak lain.

"Iya ya? Aku baru sadar." Ino tertawa kecil. "Gomen ne ya Sakura-chan. Aku pulang duluan! Jaa~!" Pamit Ino usai melirik jam tangan birunya. Aku hanya melambai ringan. Aku malas pulang. Jadilah, aku berkeliaran di sekolah yang sudah kosong melompong. Aku berniat keliling sekolah. Kulangkahkan kakiku dan membuka pintu masuk gedung sekolah dan mulai berjalan di lorongnya.

Aku bergidik ngeri melihat lorong gelap sekolah. Daripada itu, lebih baik aku ke atap sekolah saja!

Kakiku mulai menapaki anak tangga menuju ke atap sekolah. Seharusnya, tak ada murid yang boleh menaiki tangga ini karena ini khusus untuk pegawai. Tapi, toh, sekolah sudah kosong dan tak ada yang melihat. Aku malas menggunakan tangga monyet yang seharusnya dipakai murid jika ingin ke atap sekolah.

Anak tangga terakhir.

Aku membuka pintu besi yang tertutup. Pintu dan tangga ini-lah satu-satunya akses ke atap sekolah, selain tangga monyet yang barusan kukatakan.

"Sakura? Kau belum pulang?"

Aku menoleh ke asal suara. Suara itu berasal dari Sasori. Sasori ternyata sedang bermain gitar di atap sekolah. Permainannya berhenti begitu melihatku. "Seperti yang kau lihat." Jawabku malas. Sasori hanya bergumam 'Oh,' kecil. Aku melangkah mendekatinya dan mengambil tempat disebelahnya. Aku teringat saran Ino padaku. Apa sebaiknya kutanyakan sekarang saja?

"Sasori, kau serius nggak sih, denganku?" Tanyaku akhirnya. Setelah bermenit-menit kami membisu. Sasori mengangguk. "Iya." Jawabnya mantap.

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku. "Kalau begitu, tunjukan kalau kau serius denganku! Ini hari ultahku! Kenapa kau tidak memberi kado sama-sekali? Padahal, Lee, Naruto dan Sasuke memberi kado dan menyalamiku! Semenatara kau—"

_Cuph!_

"Nih kadonya." Ucap Sasori setelah melepaskanku dari pelukan dan ciumannya.

Eh? Tadi aku dicium tuh?

"A-apa maksudnya..?" Tanyaku menyentuh bibirku sendiri. Merasa nggak yakin dengan benda asing yang barusan mendarat itu.

"Kamu minta kado 'kan? Nah, itu kadonya." Jawab Sasori enteng. Tangannya malah semakin sibuk memainkan gitarnya. Aku merasa pipiku sudah semerah tomat sekarang! Aku pura-pura tidak peduli. Lalu perlahan telingaku menangkap bunyi petikan gitar. Mengalun sebuah lagu...

_I Know it's kinda late... But happy birthday_

"Nah, dan lagu itu tambahan spesial dariku. Lagu dari Band favorit-mu kan? Juga, 'asihiteru'." Tambahnya lagi. Membuat pipiku makin merah. Aku tidak mengakuinya, tapi ini, kado yang lebih spesial dari apapun...

Arigatou Sasori-kun.

**THE END**

_**Nah, selesai jugaaaaa! Maaf ya, rada jelek dan abal! Pokoknya, buat Miya-chan, semoga suka ya! Juga readers lainnya! Makasiiiih!**_

**Mind To Review this FanFic?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Kaede Yuka-chan.**


End file.
